pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyogre
|} Kyogre (Japanese: カイオーガ Kyogre) is a Legendary Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can undergo Primal Reversion and become Primal Kyogre if it holds the . Kyogre possesses the ability to expand the oceans. In ancient times, it came into conflict with , a Pokémon with the ability to expand continents. In , , and Alpha Sapphire, Kyogre is sought after by Team Aqua as part of their plot to create more habitats for aquatic Pokémon by raising the sea level. Kyogre is the game mascot of Pokémon Sapphire and its remake, Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, with Kyogre appearing on the box art of Sapphire and Primal Kyogre appearing on the box art of Alpha Sapphire. Along with and , Kyogre is a part of the weather trio. Biology Kyogre is a massive whale-like Pokémon with two big pectoral fins, each with four white square-shaped nails. It has a deep blue body and a white chin area with two small spikes protruding under it. Above each eye are two white, oval-shaped spots. It has red stripes around its chin, eyes, dorsal fins, and torso. These stripes glow when Kyogre is brimming with power. The tail is tattered with four trailing parts, the inner ones being smaller than the outer. Its eyes are small, yellow, and shadowed with black. Primal Kyogre is similar to Kyogre, but it grows to more than twice its usual size. Its skin color changes to a darker shade of blue. The four trailing parts of its tail are considerably longer and flat at the ends, and each have half-translucent webbing down the middle. Its forehead now has the symbol, which is connected to the two large oval-shaped spots and tail, and light blue symbols are seen on each pectoral fin, connecting to the outer nails with a red marking connecting to the inner nails. The red stripes adorning its body become light blue. There are two yellow shaped symbols inside the oval-shaped spots. The white parts of Kyogre's body, as well as the areas between the markings on the pectoral fins, become half-translucent. A mysterious golden light glows from within Primal Kyogre's body.http://www.pokemonrubysapphire.com/en-us/pokemon/legendary-pokemon/primal-kyogre In the anime, Primal Kyogre is said to have widened the seas by a large margin simply by taking a swim. Kyogre is said to be a powerful Pokémon, having control over the element of water and rain to have quenched areas of the world plagued with drought and to have expanded the seas. Kyogre is normally calm and peaceful, but if it meets its rival, , Kyogre will engage in a cataclysmic battle against it. In the and core series, Kyogre is able to fly. Kyogre generally lives deep in the , and is said to rest in a deep trench. Kyogre is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Kyogre's first anime appearance was in Gaining Groudon. Team Magma had captured Kyogre but didn't have the correct orb to control it. Team Magma planned to make a trade with Team Aqua, who had captured Groudon. The trade was about to be made when Archie decided to use Kyogre to destroy everyone, including his fellow henchmen. The between Kyogre and Groudon occurred during the following episode, The Scuffle of Legends. A Kyogre appeared in the Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. It had appeared along with countless other Water Pokémon when replaced all of the Sea Crown's crystals. However, when The Phantom attempted to make all the Water types panic using supersonic waves from his ship, Kyogre too was part of the ensuing commotion. calmed them down using to rid the Pokémon of their confusion, and some broke open The Phantom's ship, followed by some swimming into the opening and short-circuiting the ship. Kyogre then used on the ship, destroying it. Other A Primal Kyogre appeared in Mega Evolution Special III, where it went on a rampage and battled with Primal Groudon. It also fought Steven's Mega Metagross, and was almost defeated by it until Metagross was defeated by . It reappeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! and The First Day of the Rest of Your Life! in the form of flashbacks. A Kyogre and a Primal Kyogre appeared in the second , Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, as one of the many Legendary Pokémon summoned by . Minor appearances Kyogre made its debut in the opening of Jirachi: Wish Maker. Kyogre makes a cameo in the introduction of Destiny Deoxys, The Rise of Darkrai, Giratina and the Sky Warrior, and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Kyogre appeared in SM005 as a fantasy. In Pokémon Generations ]] ]] A wild Kyogre appeared in The Cavern, where it was awoken by Archie inside the Seafloor Cavern, who used the Blue Orb to turn it into its Primal form. It escaped the Cavern and swam through its surrounding waters and surfaced above the ocean before creating a massive storm, threatening to destroy Hoenn. It was last seen attacking Archie and other members of Team Aqua when he tried to calm it down. In the manga ]] ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Kyogre appeared in Saving Kyogre, The Lord Of The Ocean Depths!. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Kyogre's first appearance was in The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon I. It was awakened by Team Aqua in order to achieve their goal of expanding the sea. Wattson, Flannery, and Winona tried to stop it but failed due to Team Aqua's interference, and it ended up reaching Sootopolis City, where it fought for days on end with . , having trapped in Wallace's air car for her safety, was joined by a reformed Courtney and succeeded in quelling both the titans using the and s and Norman's temporary control over . In the , Blaise and Amber tricked into summoning Kyogre and Groudon from their places of rest. This, in addition to the return of Archie and Maxie, was set up in order to prevent a meteoroid from destroying the world. In the , Guile Hideout succeeded in having create a Kyogre monster made of seawater that nearly sank the entire . In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga Ryū Tendō owns a Kyogre which debuted in ABM14. In the TCG In the TFG One Kyogre figure has been released. * : Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. Brawl After being released from a Poké Ball, Kyogre opens its mouth and squirts out . The water is non-damaging, but causes characters to be knocked back with extreme force. Touching Kyogre's body will do damage. Kyogre also appears as a trophy. Trophy information "A Sea Basin Pokémon. It brought down heavy rains, which formed seas and relieved droughts. It is usually found slumbering at the bottom of an ocean trench. Its attack is a technique so powerful, it causes any opponent it strikes to faint instantly. In battle, it causes clouds to form and drenches the area in rain. It once had a fierce battle with ." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Kyogre returns as a Poké Ball summon with faster movement as well as longer time and more KO ability. In these games, it can also appear from a Master Ball. It also appears as a trophy. Trophy information NA: This Water-type Pokémon roughly resembles an orca whale, though its large fins also look a bit like hands. Be wary of its Hydro Pump attack, which is capable of sending you flying off the stage. Even worse, it will chase after you, making it even harder to recover from the attack. PAL: This orca-like Water-type Pokémon is known for the distinctive shape of its fins and the red markings along its body. It will use Hydro Pump to send fighters flying off the stage, and then proceed to chase after them to make recovering from the attack a nightmare. '' Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: Kyogre is the focus of the second Bonus Field on the Sapphire Field. Kyogre will first use to freeze the ball in place. It will then create s to trap the ball further. Finally, it will into the water to evade being hit completely. However, air bubbles will appear where it is about to rise out of the water. Kyogre must be hit 15 times in three minutes to win. After beating the round twice, Kyogre will be captured. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Kyogre is the guardian of the Aqua-Monica. Pokédex entries . This Pokémon saved people who were suffering from droughts.}} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} ) (only one)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Bonus Field ( |Sapphire Field}}) (automatically captured after second victory)}} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Beach: All (Random Legendary Encounter)}} |area=Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great (Reward), Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Event: ''Kyogre Makes a Splash, Hoenn Legends Stage ①, Kyogre Appears}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sea of Origin (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 10: Stage 10}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Fukuoka Kyogre|Japanese|Japan|80|April 16 to May 6, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Kyogre 2}} |Sapphire Anniversary Kyogre|Japanese|Japan|100|November 21, 2012 to January 10, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Kyogre}} |Dahara City Kyogre|All|Japan|100|June 20 to August 31, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Kyogre 2}} |Dahara City Kyogre|Korean region|Online|100|November 20, 2015 to January 31, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Kyogre}} |Dahara City Kyogre|All|South Korea|100|December 23 to 27, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Kyogre}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Primal Kyogre Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In games prior to Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Kyogre has a catch rate of 5. * Palace Maven Spenser has a staff with Kyogre's markings on it. * Primal Kyogre has the highest base stat, base stat, and base stat total of all Pokémon. * In Pokémon Battle Revolution, Marina has a costume based on Kyogre. * In , a Kyogre that knows will allow the player to travel more quickly on water than with other Pokémon. This action has its own animation and larger hitbox. * Primal Kyogre is the heaviest Pokémon. Origin Kyogre may be based on the Hebrew legends of , the unconquerable primal master of the sea. Its counterparts were and . Just as Kyogre is in conflict with Groudon, it was said that at the end of time Leviathan and Behemoth would start a battle that would kill them both. The Hebrew word for Leviathan is now used for whales in modern Hebrew, which may be why Kyogre's appearance also draws inspiration from whales, especially the . Name origin Kyogre and Kaiorga may be a combination of 海 ''kai (ocean) and (a species described as a whale, but is more closely related to dolphins). Notably, it may also involve 海王 kaiō (king of the sea), which are the first two characters in 海王星 Kaiōsei ( ). In other languages Related articles * Kyogre (anime) * Kyogre (Adventures) * Robo Kyogre * Weather trio Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Hoenn legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots Category:Legendary trio Pokémon de:Kyogre fr:Kyogre it:Kyogre ja:カイオーガ pl:Kyogre zh:盖欧卡